GAMS-0010-II Gundam Ascent Whiteheart
The GAMS-0010-II Gundam Ascent Whiteheart, or the Whiteheart '''in short, is an upgrade of the existing '''Gundam Ascent, incorporating various technology supporting the Resonant, ''allowing for far smoother and precise control. Technology and Combat Characteristics After ''Yuka Misaki's transition into a Resonant had finished, she had suddenly found the Ascent to be quite lacking and that it could not keep up with her sudden ability spike. Since research into the Resonant had been conducted three years before the conflict, implementing systems and materials capable of supporting and even boosting the pilot's abilities was possible. The propulsion unit was improved to allow more delicate movement in zero gravity environments. Due to the space-oriented nature of the Gestral Conflict, the replacement of the tail cannon for two heavier, booster-mounted cannons was deemed insignificant on the weight. Both beam saber trays mounted below the shoulder plates were improved to allow faster drawing. An improved beam rifle was produced for the Whiteheart, retaining the clip system. The clips can be charged at a nearby recharging station, located in spaceships or outposts with mobile suit catapults. The beam cannons are more powerful than the originally mounted cannon, but they come at a considerably higher power cost. Two pairs of beam daggers have been hidden inside the front leg compartments, allowing for a surprise attack or for melee weapons in a pinch. A dual set of vulcans that has been omitted in the original Ascent was re-implemented into the Whiteheart. The implementation of resonance equipment allows Yuka to fully utilize her awakened Resonant powers. In order to be able to use them, however, a modified linear cockpit had to be installed, alongside the RC-LS, a system allowing the user to control the unit using their own brainwaves. This ability depends on the power of a Resonant pilot, but even an inexperienced user can substantially improve their movement and weapon precision by using this system. In order to boost linking with the unit even further, the lightened titanium alloy has been reinforced and infused with the so-called Resonance Particles - a synthesized substance allowing a clearer link between the pilot and the unit. In advanced stages of resonating, the unit can glow or turn white, with a pink hue emanating from the cockpit. This occurrence is quite rare, however. If this resonance occurs, however, the pilot experiences strange sensations, varying from visions and illusions, like the feelings of physical touch. Since this is a very dark area of knowledge, not much else is known about these resonating effects. Some of the infused armor's effects can be seen on various parts of the Whiteheart, often determined by their violet or blue glow. Armaments * "Excalibur" Beam Saber ** A slightly enhanced version of the original beam sabers compatible with the new saber launch system. No significant power increases have been recorded while testing the weaponry. * "Abalyeus" Beam Rifle Mk II Kai ** A new version of the beam rifle mounted on the Ascent. Following the implementation of resonance equipment, the beam rifle has also been infused with a small, albeit effective amount of Resonance Particles. This makes the weapon more accurate, if used by a Resonant. No changes in accuracy were however reported by normal pilots. The energy costs are also higher, making accuracy an even higher priority. * "Betrayren" Booster-mounted Beam Cannons ** Actually being a derivative of the original cannon, this pair is significantly more powerful than the original. The costs in accuracy and power are significant, however, and as such it is advised to use these as a last resort. * "Silva" Launchable Beam Daggers ** These daggers are the first attempt at the miniaturization of beam sabers, allowing for surprise attacks during duels. Being mounted in the front leg compartments, the daggers can be turned on at will, allowing the Whiteheart to either kick the enemy and jab the unit with the daggers still mounted in the legs, or they can be launched out of the legs using a miniature catapult system, which is rather effective at shocking the enemy. In a pinch, the daggers can also just be grabbed from the compartment, allowing for some form of self defense. In order to cut down on power costs, the daggers aren't active until the compartment opens. * F9 Dual Vulcans ** An improved version of the vulcan guns used on the Gundam Exalt. Despite not having seen much improvement, these vulcans are certainly more effective, allowing to punch through older and much more thinly armored mobile suits. Special Equipment * RPI-LTCA ** The Resonance Particle Infused Lightened Composite Armor is a prototype and predecessor to future resonant frames used by other mobile suits. By coating the joints of the mobile suit with Resonant Particles and infusing particles into the very frame, a Resonant ''pilot can control the mobile suit with ease and very little experience. A standard MS pilot will not feel any changes due to the nature of the armor. If a pilot is powerful enough, they can trigger ''resonation of the unit, which yields radically varying results. The structural integrity remains the same, however, and is possibly even lower due to the additional weight caused by extra weapon packages and infusing the armor with the heavy Resonant Particles. * RC-LS ** The Resonant Computer Link Systems ''is a set of high performance computers that translate brainwaves into orders for the mobile suit at a very high speed. Normal pilots do not benefit from this system, but ''Resonant pilots, no matter what skill, will see a possible increase in battle efficiency due to much smoother movement that wasn't possible before.